Деваронцы
Деваронцы ( ) — рогатые гуманоиды с планеты Деварон из региона Колоний. Считается, что деваронцы происходят от приматов, живших в горах Деварона, а их рога — генетическая мутация, вызванная необходимостью защищаться от хищных птиц. Внешность и биология thumb|left|200px|Деваронцы: мужчина и женщина Деваронцы — одна из наиболее странных рас Галактики, имеющая ярко выраженные отличия полов во внешнем виде и характере. Мужчины — краснокожие существа, полностью лишенные волосяного покрова и имеющие на голове пару крупных рогов. Рога являются их гордостью, за ними ведется тщательный уход. Женщины-деваронки покрыты густой шерстью, имеющую различные цветовые оттенки начиная коричневым и заканчивая белым, а их рога почти незаметны. По характеру они агрессивны и стремятся к доминированию в обществе, имея исключительное право заниматься управлением и политикой; тем не менее, это вовсе не означает, что деваронцы-мужчины являются созданиями кроткими и спокойными. Кроме этого, у мужчин все зубы — острые резцы, а у женщин имеются как коренные зубы, так и клыки. Один из пятидесяти деваронцев имеет два набора зубов: внутренний — мужской, а внешний — втягивающиеся женские. В древние времена такие деваронцы были разведчиками-одиночками деваронских племен, поскольку могли питаться как животной, так и растительной пищей. У мужчин также имеется длинный язык, о женских языках сведения отсутствуют. Тела деваронцев более плотные, чем у большинства гуманоидов, из-за чего они весят больше, чем может показаться. Деваронцы обладали чёрной кровью на основе серебра. История thumb|200px|Деваронец тянет свой язык к [[Лея Органа|Лее Органе]] Деваронцы были одной из первых рас Галактики, освоивших межзвёздные путешествия. Мужчин расы можно было часто встретить в космопортах на протяжении тысяч лет галактической истории. Деваронскими мужчинами движет страсть к путешествиям, и они часто использую первую попавшуюся возможность, чтобы переместиться из одного места в другое. Их часто можно встретить на мостиках грузовых и разведывательных кораблей. Женщины-деваронки, в свою очередь, предпочитают не покидать насиженных мест, из-за чего занимаются воспитанием молодых деваронцев и управлением деваронским обществом. Чтобы поддерживать семьи, мужчины отправляют столько денег, сколько могут, но сами практически никогда не возвращаются домой. Женщины спокойно принимают установившийся порядок, поскольку считают неуогомонных мужчин разрушителями домашней жизни. Ошмар — деваронская церемония полуденного приема пищи. Один из деваронцев, Вилмарх Грахрк, был известным мошенником и контрабандистом в последние дни Галактической Республики. Другой известный деваронец, носивший имя Лабрия, находился в кантине Мос-Эйсли, когда в неё пришли Оби-Ван Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер, разыскивая корабль для отлёта с Татуина. Одно время за голову Лабрии из-за его преступлений была назначена одна из самых высоких наград. Ещё один известный деваронец, Капп Дендо, служил Альянсу за восстановление Республики и стал генералом в войсках Новой Республики. За кулисами * Первое появление деваронцев состоялось в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» (на заднем плане в кантине Мос-Эйсли). Это произошло из-за того, что у костюмеров закончились костюмы инопланетян и пришлось использовать старый костюм дьявола. Название расы, таким образом, может происходить от английского «devil». Появления * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев: В пустоту» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 1: Шторм Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 2: Шторм Силы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 7: Узник Богана, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 9: Узник Богана, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 12: Война Силы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 13: Война Силы, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 14: Война Силы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 15: Война Силы, часть 5» * «Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент» * * * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 2: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Podracing Tales» * * «An Official Engagement» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 18: Посланники на Маластар, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * * «Twi'light Storm» * * «Preemptive Strike» * «Джедай: Мейс Винду» * «Джедай: Шаак Ти» * «Джедай: Эйла Секура» * * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «The Clone Wars 4» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг» * * «The Heart» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Последний джедай» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * * * «Штурмовики смерти» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Super Star Wars» * «Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale» * «Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale» * «Winner Lose All» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * * * * * * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * * * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * «Murder on the Executor» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * * «The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * * «The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett» * * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «A Forest Apart» * «Дух Татуина» * * * ''The Last Command'' comic * «Алая Империя» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Murder in Slushtime» * «Сумрачная планета» * * «Призрак прошлого» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Испытание» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Проблемы доверия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 13: Перед лицом смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 27: В Ядро Галактики» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 29: Вектор, часть 10» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 30: Вектор, часть 11» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 31: Вектор, часть 12» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 35: Грозы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Империя Одного, часть 3» Неканоничные появления * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Антология рас» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * * «Полная антология рас» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * «Star Wars Gamer 5» * «No Disintegrations» * * * * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * «Источник могущества» * «Forged in Battle» }} Категория:Деваронцы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (Д) Категория:Расы Колоний